Corpse Party: Survival
by Watcher 1287
Summary: "The right person in the wrong place can make all the difference..." When Operator, a Watcher for the Federation wakes up in Japan, Satoshi Mochida finds him. The next day, a charm is done, and the group will never be the same again...


**Welcome to the hellish nightmare of Corpse Party! I'm a fan of the series, I decided I'd make this as a pilot so that you hav an idea of how this will play out.**

 **If I get at least 2 good reviews, I'll continue it, but only after my Fnaf series is done.**

 **The main character's Bio;**

 **Name: *Redacted***

 **Codename: Operator**

 **Watcher Number: 682**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 16**

 **Blood Type: O +**

 **Height: 5'11"**

 **Weight: 130 pounds.**

 **Watcher Level: 7/9**

 **Preferred Weapon(s): Energized Katana, Underarm Blades (Much like from Strider), Acidic and Anti-matter Grenades**

 **Equipment: Netsuit (Nearly indestructible suit worn by Watchers. Description can be found on my profile) Vibra, Bio and Aqua-Gel (Never uses Rage-Gel) and Tele-Pack (Is a mini teleporter in a backpack, sends and receives tools and weapons from base. The user can just think of what they need, it will be there, but only if they have it at base.)**

 **Personality: Caring, understanding, brave and determined. After losing his family to his crazed father, his little sister died in his arms, so he'll do anything to protect his allies. He is one of the calmest Watchers, even remaining calm after the Bio-Gel introduction, which broke most watchers.**

 **Skills: Being a Watcher, he is one of the most skilled human beings ever to walk the face of the planet, while his best friend, Connor-1287 IS the top Watcher, making him the most powerful human alive. Operator is an expert swordsman, both with his Katana and underarm blades. He is extremely agile, but when he uses Vibra-Gel, his speed increases.**

 **Description: He wears a white Netsuit, is Caucasian and has light brown hair. His eyes are light grey-blue.**

 **Now let's go! For you fans of Watchover, you'll understand everything.**

Pilot

Three weeks…that's how long things have been going to shit for me. The Watchers of Zulu team were relentless assholes, but Omega team, my team…wouldn't take their shit. I finished my combat training and went to my room, on the third floor of HQ. I opened the door and immediately shut it behind me. Documents were scattered everywhere, but I managed to clean most of it up.

I put my equipment down and went to make supper. Being active in the Federation, I lived alone, along with every other Watcher. I threw some leftovers in the microwave, before walking over to my table. It was cluttered, so I tried to organize it. That's when I saw it, a picture of my little sister…Daisy…

Our father had gone insane and came after my mom, stepdad, my sister and I. We came home from school one day, only to find my stepdad stabbed. We heard screaming, so we ran to the bathroom, only to see my mother getting stabbed by my dad. He had attacked us, choking my sister, but I shoved him into the bathtub, threw the hairdryer in and fried the bastard. My sister had fallen on the knife while she was being choked, she was bleeding out. I carried her to the driveway and called the paramedics, but she didn't make it. The Federation was trying to revive her, or at least brain-map her like Ryan, but their efforts were futile. She was placed in cryosleep until she could be fixed.

I moved the picture to my desk, that's when I heard the microwave beep. After taking the food out, I saw the time, 9:45 pm. "Damn…I've got a mission in the morning, I gotta get some sleep before long." I said, sitting down at the table. After I was done eating, I cleaned up the mess and did the dishes, but stopped when I heard a knock at the door.

It was Connor, my best friend. He wasn't wearing his Netsuit like me, but just his normal attire. He was older, taller and more skilled than I was, but he never considered me below him. "Please, come inside!" I said with a smile, before both of us sat at my table.

"You remember Lui-8879, the watcher who lives in Japan. Well his classmate, Mayu Suzumoto is transferring to another school on the day that the Kisaragi Academy holds their cultural festival. He's really upset, but I'm sure that she'll be fine." He told me, only to cause me to say "Damn…that sucks…"

After a brief discussion, he left, so I decided to go to bed. After sharpening my blades, I laid down to go to sleep. I heard a few members of Zulu team talking outside my room, but I figured they were just being stupid, again. Within minutes, I was sound asleep…

-The next day-

I woke up not in my bed, but on the concrete in front of a school. "What?" I asked, getting up. My helmet system said that I was in Japan. I saw the words "Kisaragi Academy" written in Japanese on the front pillars holding the gate. It was night, since I was from America, the time zone was different.

I was clueless on where to go, my communicator was malfunctioning. I heard someone speak to me from behind, asking "Hey, who are you? Are you lost?" I turned and saw a brown haired guy wearing a white shirt. He had a blue undershirt and grey pants. "What's your name?" He asked, causing me to answer "Operator…I have no idea how on earth I got here…I'm not from around here." He chuckled and said "Operator? Ha, one of our classmates has a friend named that from America…oh my god…" He took me to his house until the day began, we were stared at by anyone who saw us. I mean, it's not every day you see a kid helping someone in a Netsuit somewhere.

When we got there, he offered me the futon, but I declined, I wasn't tired at all. "Thanks, but I've got work to do, so I'll stay up." I reached in my tele-pack and retrieved my laptop, doing work on it. There was only a few hours until day, when it came time for that, everything would be hell…

 **Well I left just enough to see if you all like it.**

 **If you don't know my series Watchover, this is confusing, but eventually it'll all make sense!**

 **-1287**


End file.
